Baby, you're too late
by LoveUntilWeBleed
Summary: Naruto sees something that breaks his heart; his beloved boyfriend Sasuke kissing someone else. Only one problem; Naruto is wrong. SasuNaru, this means yaoi. Maybe future pairings. Rating may change later on.


Hai guys! How are you doing? I hope y'all are doing great! So, yesterday I finished school (EEP!) and as a present for everyone, as I am sure you are all either ending school soon or have already ended it, I give you a new story! Now, this is a prologue of sorts. So go on and read, I will put a longer A.N at the end. I'm too lazy to be bothered with that right now XP

Summary: Naruto sees something that breaks his heart; his beloved boyfriend Sasuke kissing someone else. Only one problem; Naruto it wrong.

Warnings: Sad!Naruto and Sad!Sasuke. Mentions of cheating...uh yeah...other then that nothing.

Disclaimer: Go away. I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy the story everyone!

-0-0-0-0-

_Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

-0-0-0-0-

The zipping of a suitcase was the only sound that filled the normally cheery apartment. A sad sigh echoed throughout the empty room, that was closely followed by broken sobs. As the sobs sounded around the apartment a blonde boy, who couldn't have been more then 16 or 17, picked up his suitcase and dragged it out of his, now old, bedroom.

The click of a lock alerted the boys of someones presence. Immediately the boy stopped moving and stood frozen on the spot. The boy could hear the door opening, and the jingle of keys as the intruder threw them onto the couch.

"Naruto, I'm home! Where are you?" A silky smooth voice yelled out into the apartment. His voice reverberated off of the walls and right into the blonde boys ears. The boy stiffened. This was not part of his plan.

When the boy didn't get an answer he frowned slightly, normally by now he would be sprawled out on the ground with a blonde bundle of energy perched on top of him yelling about something or another. "Naruto, are you in here?" The boy yelled again, this time slightly quieter then before, just in case the boy might be sleeping. After the mysterious boy took off his shoes he slowly moved into the apartment a little bit more. Just as the boy passed the kitchen, he saw a sight that nearly made his heart tear in two. His blonde, _his _blonde, was crying. When he saw the fucker that did this he would kill them.

Then he saw the suitcase. His forehead scrunched up in confusion at this. Why would his boyfriend have a suitcase?

"Naruto, why do you have a suitcase?" The boy asked his boyfriend, whom we now know to be Naruto.

Naruto laughed bitterly at this, his crying only making it sound cracked and broken; just like how he felt inside. "Well, what do people normally do when they have a suitcase packed and ready to go, _Sasuke_?" Naruto spat out the other boys name like a bitter poison he wished he had never tasted.

The boy, now known as Sasuke, slowly walked up to his blonde haired boyfriend. Surely he couldn't mean what he thought he meant...right? "Y-you can't mean that you're..." Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence, as a wave of dread washed over him.

Naruto chuckled. "Yes _Sasuke_," Naruto said his name at this point with much more contempt and anger then before. "I'm leaving." Naruto's eyes grew sad at the reminder of just _why _he was leaving.

Sasuke advanced towards Naruto again. "W-why?" Sasuke asked as he reached out to hold Naruto. His arms were roughly slapped away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto yelled out as fresh tears started to stream down his cheeks. "You want to know why, Sasuke? Huh, do you? Well I'll tell you why! It's because I saw you kissing someone else you _bastard_!" Naruto screamed through his tears, not caring if the whole world heard him at this point.

Sasuke felt his heart stop at this point. What was Naruto talking about? He hadn't kissed anyone else...oh. Sasuke's face got even paler then it usually was when he realized what Naruto was talking about. "No Naruto! That was a mistake!" Sasuke yelled in a panic. Naruto merely looked up sadly at him.

"A mistake? You expect me to believe that what I saw was a mistake?" Naruto said hoarsely, his throat starting to hurt from all the sobbing and screaming he had been doing. Naruto brushed past Sasuke, making his way to the front door of his apartment. Or, what _was _his apartment.

Sasuke turned around and quickly grabbed Naruto's wrist and spun his around to face him. "No Naruto, wait! Please let me explain this to you!" Sasuke said, on the verge of tears.

Naruto ripped his wrist out of Sasuke harsh grip. "There is nothing to explain Sasuke! You can't try and get yourself out of this' I know what I saw! You were kissing Sakura! I saw you!" Naruto yelled out before he turned around and ran towards the door. Sasuke saw Naruto run for the door, so in a last effort to try and fix the mess he had found himself in he ran past Naruto and blocked the door from him.

"No Naruto! I wasn't kissing Sakura; she kissed me!" Sasuke yelled to the heartbroken blonde. Naruto simply tried to push past Sasuke; his efforts proving to be useless as Sasuke didn't budge an inch.

"Don't try and make excuses Sasuke! Just let me l-leave!" Naruto's voice broke again as he spoke his last word. He couldn't believe Sasuke was still trying to lie his way out of this.

Sasuke's eyes swam with many emotions; sadness, anger, heartbreak and hurt. Oh how it hurt. The one person he had learned to love in this world, really truly love, was hurt, by _him_! And seeing Naruto so heartbroken hurt him. He had to fix this. He _needed _to fix this. "Naruto, you can't just leave! I-I love y-!" Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence as he was slapped across the face harshly. He looked down to see Naruto, heartbroken and devastated.

"No! You can't say you love me! You can't say you love me when you obviously don't! Besides I...I don't love you!" Naruto screamed out at Sasuke, who was clutching his cheek, but when he heard what Naruto said his hand immediately dropped off of his face.

"W-what?" Sasuke asked in a broken whisper. This couldn't be happening to him. Not now, not when he had _just _started opening up to people again.

"I-I said I don't love you! In fact I hate you!" Naruto yelled out, not knowing, hell, not _caring _how much he was hurting Sasuke with each word he spoke. Each word was like a knife was being plunged into the ravens heart, deeper and deeper until he was sure he wouldn't even have a heart left; just a cold space where it should have been.

"No! Y-you don't mean that!" Sasuke screamed in a last ditch effort to try and get Naruto to stay. It didn't work. In Sasuke's weakened state Naruto pushed him off of the door. Sasuke laid on the floor, simply watching as Naruto hastily pulled his shoes onto his feet and opened the front door. But before he left he turned to Sasuke, and with as much courage he could gather at that point said two words that made Sasuke's world crash down around him.

"Goodbye Sasuke."

Sasuke shot off the ground so quickly it was surprising he didn't get stuck to the roof. "No Naruto, wait!" But it was too late. Naruto was already running down the hallway as fast as he could, trying to get away from the apartment he once called home as fast as he could. "Naruto, don't leave m-me." Sasuke said before his voice broke. He simply closed the door, slid down it, sat on the floor and sobbed. Sasuke Uchiha was broken.

-0-0-0-0-

So, how was it? Good, bad? So, I know I should be working on Fooled right now, but this plot bunny just invaded my mind and wouldn't leave me alone! I promise though I will try and get the next chapter of Fooled out tomorrow or the next day, but it will come out soon! I pinky promise!

This story is quite a change from what I usually write; normally I usually write happy and very, _very _OOC stories, so I hope I did good on this! Now this is more or less a prologue of sorts. Oh, and a heads up the chapters that follow this will take place, erm, around 6 months before this event happens. This chapter was inspired by the song 'Apologize' by Timbaland and One Republic. I heard it on the radio yesterday and was like 'Oh my god, this would such a great SasuNaru story!' And now, here we are with the first chapter! And, funny thing, this was originally supposed to be one-shot but halfway through writing it I was like 'Wait a minute...this could very well be a could multi-chapter fic...' And then OF COURSE I had to go back and change everything so this could be a prologue. Okay, I have talked _way _too much XD I can't tell you when the next chapter of this will be out because Fooled has priority over this one, but it might be out late next week? Ah well, whenever it come out I hope that you will be there to read it! Well it was nice meeting you and I hope to see you soon! Bye bye!


End file.
